Requiem of Hope
by Dark-Kalli
Summary: Journey with them as they uncover the truth, lies and misfortunes of their battered world while they rediscover themselves. Sometimes even the best of intentions have dire consequences and being hurt is a way of life.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This will be a three way crossover and set in Spira. It's mainly character extractions from the various anime used and contains _**a lot of spoilers**_ from the game. There will also be **shoujo ai**. I have provided endnotes explaining the different elements in the story that I think would be unclear but if you have anymore questions then feel free to review. Also, so you don't have to guess or read something you don't want to, it's Usagi and Rei centered.

_Please view the disclaimer provided in my profile._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

White foam swept across her feet as she turned her gaze towards the sea. The thunderous sound of waves breaking in the distance could be heard for miles, or so it seemed on this deserted beach. She glanced down, past her little bag and towards the wet sand. Even this far from the shore, the water surged up indicating that a storm was brewing beyond the horizon. Her gaze turned towards the sky: not a single cloud was visible and it was a brilliant deep blue, which was mirrored in her eyes.

She had been down to the beach, in an attempt to escape her professors. They were so _boring_, so _ill tempered_ with her that she couldn't bare to go to another lesson. Her best friend and cousin, Minako had seen her as she made her way down here. She swore her to secrecy and then promised to collect shells for her if Minako wouldn't tell. And of course, a promise is a promise. She went back to her room, took her little bag and set off once again, this time with slightly altered plans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lady Selenity was also watching the sky from her private study, but with less innocent thoughts in her mind. A soft breeze entered through the open window cooling her face. Something ominous was definitely brewing in the horizon, unlike anything she had ever felt before. The feeling traveled to her very core, rattling her.

"Something is not _right_", she whispered to herself, rising to her feet from her chair near the window. She went to her desk, removed a quill and a piece of rice parchment paper and began to write.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later found everyone in the council hall. All nine chairs were filled and soft whispering could be heard. Everyone that was present knew exactly why they were there, although Lady Selenity's summons was vague. That ominous feeling was very strong, especially in herself, Lady Setsuna and Lady Furanoh. At times, it felt like her heart literally fell in her chest thinking about all the possibilities of what it could be. He hand crept to her chest and pressed against her heart. A futile attempt to ease the feeling. A handmaid placed a glass of water on the table next to Selenity, jarring her out of her trance-like thoughts.

Lady Selenity cleared her throat loudly, ceasing all whispering. "We all know why we are here right?" A collective nod passed around the table.

"What is that Selenity?" Lady Alrina asked, a hand toying with the heavy topaz necklace set in gold which graced her smooth neck.

"That's what we're here to determine." She responded.

"I hate this feeling. It's sending shivers down my spine, it's just awful!" Lady Marin blurted out.

"It definitely is. But if we feel this way, do you think the children know too?" Lady Furanoh.

"I certainly hope not," Selenity said. "My little Usagi is such a sensitive child already, I would hate for her to go through something like this. For any of them to experience something like this."

"Lets get down to the point of this meeting shall we Selenity?" Lady Sorin pressed.

"Yes, as we sit here and talk, the feeling is getting stronger and closer to us I'm afraid," Lady Durhiemn urged.

Lady Yohijia cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the room. "There's only one thing it could be, and you all know it."

Silence permeated the room. They knew alright, and each priestess **1** had questions racing through their minds.

"So, what now?" Alrina asked, in a hushed whisper. All eyes were on Lady Selenity at this moment. As head priestess she shouldered the responsibility of all of this on her. She made the final decisions, and her word was law.

But right now, Selenity was at a sever loss for words. Her mind was void of any ideas as to how to proceed next. "I-I don't know," she finally stammered out. All she could think of was all the stories the yevonites brought with them. The tales of Sin's toxin, and especially its horrible and frightening destructive power.

Up until now, Lady Setsuna had been silent. As the youngest of them all, she always felt a little intimidated when speaking, especially in front of her precious lady. "May I speak?"

"Of course, Setsuna. Feel free to say anything," Lady Selenity assured her kindly with a smile.

A light blush crept across her cheeks but it was quickly fought down as her thoughts turned towards the task at hand. "Wh-what we need to do is focus on protecting the islands, and its people."

Lady Selenity closed her eyes and nodded. "You're right, and this has always been our first priority. Based on reports of what this thing can do, that won't be easy."

"Based on what I'm feeling, that will be almost impossible!" Lady Sorin exclaimed.

"Nothing's impossible Sorin. Just difficult," Lady Furanoh quickly corrected her.

"We need to think, and think very carefully because the next move we make is the difference between life and death," Lady Marin said solemnly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi clutched her half full bag of shells and looked towards the horizon again. She felt something strange inside her, a feeling she could not quite grasp or put to words. A puzzled look tinged with fear crossed her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and she wondered if she really felt it after all. She gazed up at the sky again. It seemed unchanged to her since the last time she looked at it. But there was definitely something different about it, even if she couldn't recognize it.

Shrugging off her thoughts, she bent down to pick up a particularly beautiful shell. It was milky white in color, just tinged with bands of pink and orange and cream. But it was the shape, not the color that attracted her. It was unlike anything she had seen before, and she knew this beach like the back of her hand. Turning the shell over in her hand, she tucked the shell into the pocket of her robes instead of the bag. Some things were just too pretty not to keep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, the priestesses made their way out of the meeting hall with solemn looks on their faces. Their plans were simple, and sounded like they could work, but plans so simple rarely do. They needed to act quickly, because even as they headed towards their respective temples, Sin drew closer and as an alarming rate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selenity quickly got to her chambers, and went to the top drawer of her dresser. She removed the key she kept close to her heart, opening the drawer and removed the box kept inside. She opened it, gazing at the smooth perfectly cut stone inside **2**. Never in more than a thousand years had anyone used this, and now she was forced to. She touched it, and felt like ice beneath her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she grabbed it and left the room quickly. She had a few things to take care of before they carry out their plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setsuna looked at the smooth stone in her jewelry chest. She inherited it from her mother, and like the previous ladies that held her position in the past, she also thought that she would never use it. She took it with her as she sat on her bed. For the first time, she would have a real test of what she could do, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She was only five years into her position, inexperienced in such matters to say the least. She took a deep breath, tucked the stone into robes and made her way to the meeting point.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selenity was frantic. She couldn't find her daughter anywhere she looked. When she learned of her absence from her lessons and that the nuns could not find her at all she went into a tumble of emotions. She turned white as her thoughts targeted where she might be. And it was the last place in all of Spira that she wanted her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

That strange feeling again washed over Usagi, but stronger this time. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned to face it. What she saw left her wide eyed and quite pale. The sky on the horizon was completely black, and something menacing was approaching and fast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selenity raced towards the shore, but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Waves of energy rolled off of it, along with the fiends which fell from its twisted body. The water began to take on a light green tint and Selenity made a guess as to what that was. It was its famous toxin, and it was heading towards them faster than Sin was. She ran as fast as her long garments permitted her, praying to her patron goddess that she would make it in time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Boats began docking in the small harbor and scores of people ran away from the shore screaming, with looks of pure terror on their faces. The day's catch lay forgotten and stalls of exotic fruits and vegetables were trampled in the confusion that ensued. They knew exactly what that was on the horizon and they couldn't get away quick enough.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lady Alrina was the first to arrive at the sea shore. She was horrified at what she saw there. "Amazing!" she gasped out as she stared with a sort of twisted fascination at Sin.

As the others began showing up, she noticed something further up the beach. She shielded her eyes from the sun to have a better look and realized who she was looking at.

"What are you looking at Alrina?" Lady Durhiemn asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that not little Serenity up there?" **3**

Durhiemn squinted for a while and finally confirmed who it was. "That's her, but what is she doing here? I thought she was with the others. Doesn't she have a lesson now?"

"Looks like she ran away from her teachers again," Yohijia said with a slight laugh.

"She cannot be here; it's too dangerous for her!" Selenity exclaimed, rushing past them. They all followed her up the beach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Never had she seen anything so large in her life. Usagi knew that she definitely should not be here but something pulled her, making her stay and watch with morbid fascination. She slowly walked towards the water, towards sin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Usagi!" Lady Selenity practically screamed, tying to gain her attention. Finally she stopped and turned towards her mother, stonic and terrified.

She picked up her pace a little, knowing time was of the essence. "Serenity come to me!"

Somehow, her stonic position was broken and she ran towards her mother. They embraced, and a wave of relief washed over the two of them. As the others ran to meet them, Selenity's mind was racing and Sin was drawing nearer to them.

Standing up, with her daughter in hand she looked at Setsuna. "Setsuna, take Serenity away from here to where the other children are and protect them."

Setsuna was taken back by her words. "My Lady, no please," she whispered.

"Please do as she says Setsuna," Lady Sorin pleaded.

"This is a suicide mission. You know we cannot win against this thing, even if we put our plan into action," Lady Furanoh added in.

"It makes no sense for all of us to be slain by it. One of us must stay here and bring the children up in our ways. You are the only choice," Lady Bernadette reasoned.

"But if I'm there, we can complete the ritual! We still have a chance!"

Lady Selenity looked at Setsuna lovingly. She embraced her, smoothing her hair reassuringly. Tears crept down her face, wetting Setsuna's robe. "Don't make this harder than it is. I have faith in you, and I love you," she whispered. She kissed her lightly on the lips, smiling, and placed her daughter's hand in hers.

Setsuna knew right then that that was the end of the discussion. She nodded, dried her own eyes, picked up little Usagi and turned to go back towards the temple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi was confused, it seemed like everyone was sad, and then unexpectedly, she was handed to Setsuna. Before she knew it, they were going back to the temple.

Alarmed she started kicking and struggling. "Let me go!" she cried out.

"Stop it right now Serenity!" Setsuna almost yelled, putting her firmly on the ground. The girl stopped immediately, never in her life had she ever seen Lady Setsuna like this, or had her talk to her like that.

Regaining her composure, Setsuna picked her up again, and started walking. "Something's happening right now, something you won't understand, not yet anyway. I need to take you away from here, and back to the temple, where it's safe. Try to understand, please."

"B-But you left mommy at the beach," she sniffled, resting her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I know honey, I know," she clutched Usagi closer and went back to running towards the temple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All the priestesses lined up on the beach some distance apart, forming a wall with which to meet Sin head on. Each of them had a different colored crystal clutched tightly in hand reflecting their different temples. Their gazes locked on sin, determination and resolve burning in their eyes. Each woman stood her ground as sin came close to the shore and halted, observing what was waiting for it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setsuna hurried down the corridor to the classroom where the other children were. Their teacher looked surprised when the door was flung open and she burst in.

"What's going on my lady?"

"Keep the children here and don't let a single child leave this room. Sin has finally come for us," She stated bluntly setting little Usagi down.

The teacher gasped in horror. She rushed to take Usagi's hand and placed her in her chair. She turned to face the rest of the classroom. "I want all of you to stay here and don't move. I know I promised Lady Setsuna I wouldn't let you leave, but I need to go see about my own family, so please, stay. I will send someone else to be with you and to tell you what to do next." And with that she left them.

Usagi took this opportunity in the chaos to jump from her seat and make her way to the door. A hand caught her as she passed near the teacher's desk.

"Where are you off to? Didn't you hear Lady Belgemine say we weren't supposed to leave the room?" Little Makoto asked.

"I have to go back out there, something's going to happen and I have to see it," she answered, pulling away.

"But you'll get in more trouble! And we might too," Little Ami responded.

"Yeah, we'll get punished if you don't stay," Little Rei quipped.

"I'll take the blame, I swear, but I have to go back. You guys stay here so you won't get in trouble with me," Usagi assured them. She went to Minako's desk and took the bag of seashells from her clothes, depositing it on the desk in front of her.

"You kept your promise," Little Minako smiled. Usagi nodded and then left, running as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the beach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin shifted to face them, causing even more fiends to fall off of its body. At this time, the warrior monks from each temple had assembled their own line of defense on the beach behind the priestesses. They were here for one purpose: to kill the fiends that try to invade the island while the priestesses take care of Sin.

Most of them were novices in combat, as the island was fiend free for as long as anyone could remember. But they were well trained in combat with each other, making them a powerful force to be dealt with. With their armor and weapons glistening in the sun they stood ready for the command to attack at a moment's notice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin lifted its head towards the sky, and a wave of energy washed over it, purging its body of fiends in one go. Each priestess lifted their crystal in response to this, bringing it to life and allowing it to levitate freely above their bodies. They glowed brightly, pulsing in tune with their mistresses heartbeats. Lady Selenity and the others dropped to their knees, their heads bowed and hands clasped before them. They too began to glow in a display of raw power that hadn't been seen for a thousand years.

As sin opened its mouth, the sky around it darkened until it was almost black and stars began to show. A Swirling black mass formed between its outstretched jaws, distorting the space around it and growing by the second. Anyone who knew magic knew that attack. It was designed for one purpose, just like Sin. To exterminate anything in it's path.

They knew it was coming, and they readied themselves to confront the onslaught. Their different planetary insignias appeared and glowed furiously on their foreheads, a tell tale indication of their power.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setsuna cried out as she fell again onto the stonework floor, her planetary gemstone clanged dully against the hard stone floor. She had fallen numerous times on her way to the beach where the rest of the priestesses were, and each time the jewel dug into her side. The path from the temple directly to the beach was meant to be walked carefully, but she didn't have time for that. Lives were at stake if she didn't hurry and make it to the shore. She prayed to what ever deity was listening that it wasn't too late to make a difference in the outcome of this all.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi darted through the bushes, narrowly avoiding all kinds of obstacles in her way. This was the children's secret path as it was much too narrow and treacherous to allow a fully grown person to navigate. It was faster than the normal one and allowed them to go unseen directly to the beach. This was how Usagi made it to the beach the first time. She jumped down the short overhang and landed with a soft thud on the sand below. She didn't even dust the sand from her robes as she raced towards where her mother was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As she reached the beach, Setsuna saw all the fiends that started to crawl up the shore. She also noticed when the temple's warrior monk s spring into action, killing them as swiftly as possible by blade.

Setsuna was stopped in her tracks when saw out of the corner of her eye what Sin was up to. She couldn't believe the size of the attack, or the shear power that radiated from it.

"Gravija," **4** was the whisper which fell from her lips as she stared at Sin wide-eyed. Their little chain of islands stood no chance of surviving that at all unprotected. She found her legs again and continued to run down the beach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Both Usagi and Setsuna reached them, with Usagi only a few yards behind Setsuna. The movement behind Lady Selenity caught her attention and she turned her head towards it, opening her eyes. Her eyes saddened at what she saw. She closed her eyes shaking her head. '_They never did listen to me_,' she thought humorously.

When Setsuna reached them, she bowed her head. "My Lady I –"

"Turn back Setsuna. Go now, while there is still time!" She said cutting her off.

"But My Lady! If I'm here then we have a chance, I know it!" Setsuna insisted.

"No Setsuna, we don't," Lady Furanoh insisted. She opened her eyes also and looked at her. "If we had the answer, sin would have been destroyed long ago. But we don't. It's out there, somewhere. All we can do is what we're doing now, protecting this place and our legacy."

"Mommy," Usagi said suddenly from behind Setsuna, startling them.

"I'm sorry, my precious Usagi," she said, smiling softly to the bewildered child. She looked at them both and said one simple word.

"Live"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setsuna took Usagi's hand, slowly backing away from the other priestesses. She would honor their last wishes and make sure no one forgot their sacrifice. She turned and started running up the shore again while pulling a reluctant Serenity along with her.

As they made their way up the narrow footpath, Usagi pulled at Setsuna's hand again. Shaken from her thoughts she looked at Usagi hard.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand violently away from Setsuna. She blinked at the child, grasping for words that would make her understand the severity of it all.

"Why are you doing this Serenity?"

Usagi looked down at the floor for the longest while, and when she picked up her head, her bright blue eyes were swimming in tears.

"I feel it, Lady Setsuna," she whispered, and suddenly realization hit her. She knew exactly what was about to unfold. Her eyes softened and turned sympathetic towards the girl.

"Serenity – "

She shook her head stepping back, allowing her tears to flow freely down her small face. "I have to see it. I have to know how it ends. When I was on the beach, I could feel what everyone was feeling. I know my mommy is very sad and I have to go to her. Please Lady Setsuna, let me go."

Setsuna knelt before her, grasping her hand. She dried her eyes with her sleeve and together they made their way to the observatory. "Lets see it end, together."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All their attention focused once again on sin. They had a difficult task ahead of them. Protecting the islands from the onslaught of Sin's ferocious power, and simultaneously wounding it, driving it away from their home.

Lady Durhiemn raised her eyes towards the heavens, knowing that this was the last time she would see it.

"I call upon the power of Neptune!"

"I call upon the power of Venus!"

"I call upon the power of Uranus!"

"I call upon the power of Jupiter!"

"I call upon the power of Pluto!"

"I call upon the power of Mars!"

"I call upon the power of Saturn!"

"I call upon the power of Mercury!"

"My goddess, Selene, please I beg of you, grant me your strength!"

Sin groaned, its eyes focused on its target. It opening its jaws even wider and released its devastating Gravija attack!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Lady Setsuna and Usagi reached the tower's windows, the sky was lit up in brilliant colors and the sounds of metal and cries from both man and fiend alike could be heard, even from that height. A colorful wall surrounded the entire island, as high as the eye could see. They watched in horror as the gravija attack was stopped by the wall. It strained, and distorted it until Setsuna thought it would break free.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lady Selenity and the other priestesses felt the attack and were almost blown away. Searing heat and unbelievable gravity radiated from it, and it was all they could do to push it back towards Sin. Their wall distorted and broke apart. The priestesses used everything they had and with collective concentration they managed to wrap their own powers around the attack, before sending it back towards sin twice as strong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin didn't move as the attack hit it. A huge explosion ensued and the initial shockwave flattened everything on the beach, which was quickly followed by a wall of flames, destroying everything that was left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setsuna clutched Usagi tightly, shielding them with her own energy as the shockwave hit. When everything quieted down, they were surprised to find that part of the roof had been destroyed as rubble surrounded them and occasionally fell down. They managed to climb out, Setsuna helping Usagi as much as possible. They anxiously rushed to the beach.

The path was littered with debris and broken structures were clearly visible along the path. With all the chaos, it took them some time to make it to the beach. What they saw horrified them,

Bodies of fiend and man alike lay strewn everywhere. Twisted metal and armor along with the odor of burnt flesh greeted them. Nothing moved, and a look of hopelessness crossed Setsuna's face. Never had she seen anything like this, and it sickened her to her heart at what Sin was capable of.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi was wide-eyed at the carnage before her. The only thing she could think of was getting to her mommy as fast as possible. So she ran, barely dodging the horrific obstacles which lay in her way up the beach to where her mother used to be.

Setsuna dashed after her, knowing that way ahead was not for her to see.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the spot where her mother was. She gasped, just staring at it all. The longer she gazed, the more tears threatened to fall until she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Mommy!" she screamed, running to her body. She clutched Selenity's bloody clothes, shaking her limp body.

"Mommy, please, please…. open your eyes!" she begged, hugging her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned her tear and blood stained face to face Setsuna.

"Why won't she wake up," she whispered, and started to sob uncontrollably. Setsuna hugged her, trying in vain to suppress her own tears. She looked at Lady Selenity's bloody face and saw a peaceful look on it. She choked back her own sobs as she realized that the only person who she was close to, the one who understood her was gone.

"I should never have let you see this, forgive me my lady," she whispered to Usagi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The heavy scent of flowers was almost overpowering, even in the large room. A strong ocean breeze blew in, moving the flowers in her hand. She gazed up at her mother's casket. It was a simple, wooden one, and it was open, as she was lying in state. A lot of people came to pay their respects to her, from all the different islands. This was the final hours until she was laid to rest, and the last in a string of funerals which had lasted a week.

Usagi was at her mother's side every day since she was brought here. Each day she stood faithfully by the casket, eyes brimming with tears that never fell.

Setsuna was with her today holding her hand. She had been with all of the girls on their mother's burial days. But this one was especially hard. Selenity and she were especially close to each other, and just being here, next to her still form was almost more than her heart could bear. Setsuna shouldered a great responsibility now, with 8 little girls to take care of. It was the only legacy they left behind.

"Everyone, please sit down," She called out as the last mourner had past. She squeezed Usagi's hand reassuringly and went to stand before Lady Selenity's casket. Her hand slid over the smooth wood, brushing the fine cloth which lined it.

"We have lost someone precious to us. She was a great leader, and a good woman. You came to her with your woes and she listened. You came to her with your complaints, and she sought to help. You-no we came to her for her love, and she gave it freely," her speech flowed to almost a whisper. Faint sobbing could be heard all around the room.

"She's been a good leader, guiding us, helping us, and gave her life for us. Let us respect and honor her and her selflessness. We're here today to pay tribute to her and all the other priestesses for their sacrifice. Lady Serenity entrusted me with a duty, to make sure the temples legacy went on and that the children grow up to take their place. Lady Selenity," she said turning to face her, "I will do my best to make your last request a reality. I grant you safe passage to the otherworld." **5**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Long after all the people left, Usagi and Setsuna lingered behind. The glass skylight was open and the moonlight shone brightly, illuminating them in its pale glow. Usagi clutched the side of the casket tightly, her tears finally flowing freely and landing softly on her mother's hand.

Setsuna placed a loving hand around her shoulder. "It's time to say goodbye Serenity."

"I don't want to!" she exclaimed, sobs wracking her small body. "I'm so alone now."

"You are never alone Usagi. I am here for you, and I always will be. I know it feels like the end of the world, but it's not. Your mother died so that you could be safe. That's how much she loved you. And she asked me to take care of you, and I will," she said picking her up and hugging her. Usagi hugged her back tightly, feeling a bit more happy and yet sad, as that was the first time since her mother was gone that anyone used her nickname.

After a while Setsuna set her down and she went towards her mother's casket. She took her white rose and placed it on her mother's chest. Her little chin quivered as she said her final words to her mother. "Goodbye mommy."

Under the moonlight, Selenity's body glowed then burst into a million white light butterflies. They ascended into the sky as her daughter's cries echoed through the great hall. **6**

* * *

Footnotes 

**1** Male temple heads are priests and female heads are priestesses.

**2** I'm making a point of not including the ginzuishou in this story. The crystals here are merely channeling devices for them, born from their different planets and catering to their elemental needs.

**3** Serenity in this story is a formal name and Usagi is used by her loved ones.

**4** The ultimate sin attack. Used just before entering sin in the original game.

**5** Used instead of farplane. They are not part of the order of Yevon and therefore do not believe in sendings and the farplane. They do believe in the "otherworld" and priestesses use their skills to ensure that the souls of the departed pass there by severing their ties to the living.

**6** Used to symbolize her journey to the otherworld. Her last tie to Spira had to be cut and that was done when Usagi said goodbye to her.


	2. Chapter One – A Summoner is born

Chapter One – A Summoner is born

Her hair was blown from her face by a strong sea breeze as a ten year old Usagi stood next to her open window, gazing at the scenery below. Things had certainly progressed since Sin had attacked that fateful day. Everything had been rebuilt. The tower where she and Setsuna watched Sin's attack was gone. Lady Setsuna had decided to destroy it because it was a painful testament to what sin had done that day. A new harbor was built and the island once again became a bustling place.

The beach where the attack happened remained deserted however, and a crystal monument stood on a nearby cliff, a testament to the bravery of the fallen. Usagi often stole away to come there and pay her respects. In addition to this, each of the fallen priestesses had a monument ornately carved with their temple emblems positioned near the base of the main temple. Even now during this, Lord Braska's calm, the vivid memory of that day clung to her, never allowing her to forget. She breathed the fresh salt air deeply, feeling it wash away her doubts and the somber thoughts racing through her mind. She shouldn't be thinking of such things now, especially on such an important day.

They had trained hard and long for years to reach this point. Usagi herself had spent late nights studying, and early mornings helping the elder nuns with the their chores, all the while trying her best. Her mother was her inspiration, the people, her strength.

It had been hard for them all when the priestesses died but thankfully Lady Setsuna was there for them. She was there for them all. She was the mother they all lost, and under her guide they all became quite powerful and skilled.

But today was the day when they would learn who among them would become the next in line for the title of high priestess. They were all put to the test two weeks ago in the presence of Lady Setsuna and the older nuns. The tests were rigorous with various skills including magic and battle skills being thoroughly examined and criticized. However since then Usagi had lost the enthusiasm that the others had. But even during this important and exciting time, Usagi was not completely happy. It was all she could do to pretend to be excited when Minako, Rei and the others talked about who was going to be chosen.

She watched the horizon every day since then, unconsciously searching for any sign of Sin's return. Every black cloud mass on the horizon sent a wave of fear through her, sometimes leaving her shaking and even gasping for air. She knew the calm would end soon and once again they would be terrorized by it. It was a vicious cycle, this spiral. Always watching, always waiting, sparsely interrupted with brief cycles of calm. It was during times like this that she clung the most to her guardian Setsuna. She hated that feeling of vulnerability. And inwardly, she had a deep hatred for herself, and her crippling weakness.

Then one day she overheard what Lady Seveilla and Lady Linna was talking about just before the time of their trials.

-------------------

_Usagi was on her way to the sphere archives when she heard voices in an off limits part of the temple cellar. Curiosity got the best of her so despite the warnings, she quietly headed towards the voices, being careful not to be seen. She spotted two nuns whom she recognized from the temple of __Chronos and __hid behind a wall and listened intently._

"_Lord Braska was a summoner right? I know you came from the mainland and were an acolyte at the temple of Djose, so what exactly is a summoner Linna."_

"_A summoner is a person who has the ability to call forth the aeons. They're the only things that can truly defeat sin, if the disaster that happened has taught use anything" Lady Linna responded._

"_Ah, really? I suppose you're right. You would know afterall, since spira has been plagued by sin for a millennia……" Lady Seveilla's voice drifted off as they continued to walk towards the vault._

-------------------

Later, after mustering up her courage, she had gone and spoken with Lady Linna. After a bit of begging she finally told Usagi all she knew about summoners, aeons and the teachings of yevon. Usagi became very intrigued by Yevon and its teachings. This was parly the reason why she had lost her enthusiasm for being high priestess. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be content staying here either. Not when she knew that she could do more than just sit and wait for the inevitable return of that creature, Sin.

That day when her mother was finally put to rest, she made a vow to stop the suffering caused by sin. And when she learned about summoners from Lady Linna that gave her an idea.

---------------------

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru -1- all took their place before the temple council. Each was dressed in their temple's traditional colors and garments. They knelt on the floor, atop large throw cushions. Before them were ornately decorated silver boxes, each engraved with the sigil of their temple. They sat still backs straight and heads held high. Setsuna looked at their expectant faces blankly. She couldn't give away their decision just yet.

She cleared her throat, and the girls perked up in wrapped attention. "Let's begin," she said simply.

Lady Honta stepped forward, opening the scroll in her hand. "All of you here today displayed exceptional skill and prowess in your arts and you each should be proud of your efforts. However," she paused dramatically, surveying their faces in approval. Not one showed a glimmer of excitement. "Only one of you can become high priestess. While all of you displayed perfect technique and power, some of you did better than others. Lady Minako and Lady Serenity, please step forward."

The girls blinked, then rose and stood before the elder nun, heads bowed in respect for her status. "Lady Minako, Lady Serenity, you both shone above the rest in the tests given. Your level of skill is truly amazing and I'm sure that you two will both be shining lights to your temples.

But Lady Serenity, you showed two qualities in a priestess which are prized above all. Your exceeding compassion for others is truly admirable. And while you do have your shortcomings, it is our collective consensus that you will be a truly great priestess, and maybe even surpass your mother before you. It is because of this that you have been chosen to carry the legacy and become the next high priestess."

Applause was heard when the next in line was announced but Usagi didn't lift her head. Her heart was unusually heavy and she almost felt like she was suffocating. She realized that this was definitely not what she wanted to do.

"Lady Setsuna," she said loudly, causing the applause to die down. She looked Setsuna dead in the eye, with the most serious look on her face.

"Yes Serenity?" she asked.

"I am truly honored that I have been chosen as the next high priestess. I know my mother would be very happy to know that I succeeded. But I know that this is not the path that I want my life to take now. My mother died protecting this island because the people here were important to her. She wanted to stop their suffering, and give them a chance at life. And I want to do the same. This calm cannot last forever and when it comes to an end and sin is reborn, I want to make sure that it doesn't cause the same pain to others as it did here. Lady Setsuna, I want to become a summoner!" she proclaimed passionately.

Loud gasps could be heard all around. Setsuna could not believe what she just heard. Her head was reeling with questions. _"Who could have told her about summoners?" "Does she even know what a summoner does?"_

But one look at Usagi's eyes was enough to tell her that she couldn't persuade her to change her mind. She closed her eyes, and forced herself not to shake her head in dismay. She had so many questions for her but only one question came out. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Usagi nodded. "I do have one request however. I wish to train as a head priestess as planned."

Setsuna nodded, understandingly. "I grant your wish then. You are no longer to become high priestess, that position will be filled by Lady Minako. You will be allowed to pursue the path of a summoner and that of a priestess. You do realize however, that your training will be more intense than those of your fellow priestesses in training?"

"I understand," she said nodding her head firmly with a determined look in her eyes.

"Very well then, it is hereby my decree that Lady Serenity will train as a priestess up until the age of thirteen. At such time she will travel to the mainland to pursue her wish of becoming a summoner."

---------------------

Later that day, her good friend and training partner Rei went in search for Usagi. She found her in her usual place near her mother's shrine -2-, deep in thought. She drew back behind a palm tree, preferring to observe rather than interrupt.

"I finally found a way to keep my promise to you mother. I've discovered the way that the yevonites have been dealing with sin all these years. Nearly a millennium has passed since it was born and still no one has truly defeated it. But at least they know how to kill it, and they've done a better job than you and the other priestesses did." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. Forgive me," she apologized, bowing her head. Silence was her only response. Usagi laughed; even now she still spoke as though her mother was right next to her. But this was the way in which she coped with her grief for so long.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head towards the water. "You know, mother, I intend to keep that promise I made that day. I don't care if it just comes back, its better than sitting here doing nothing right? I don't want another village or person to go through what we did. Our method didn't work, so the answer must lie in Yevon, right? And if only for a few years more people can sleep carefree at night then that's enough isn't it?"

Rei couldn't stand back and take anymore of it. "Usagi! They're holding a banquet in Minako's honor now," she called out, walking out from behind the palm tree.

If Usagi was startled, she didn't show it. "It's started already?" she asked dusting the sand off of her skirt.

"Yes, I've been looking for you for a while now," she smiled, grabbing her arm and tugging it. "Let's hurry before Minako and Makoto eat all the sweets!"

Usagi laughed, allowing herself to be carried off by her best friend.

---------------------

The years passed and soon Usagi turned thirteen. During those times she trained very hard and became quite skilled in her arts. It was apparent to Setsuna that she was the natural choice to become high priestess. Her dedication was admirable and there wasn't a complaint about the long hours she spent training. Long after the others were asleep she was up struggling to complete her priestess training.

She was taught both white and black magic skills, though she was more adept at using white healing magic more than anything else. She also showed a keen interest in medicine, helping in the city infirmary whenever she could. Whether it was babies or wounds, she was eager to help. Nothing was too much for her and soon the people came to respect her as a healer. She wasn't the best, that position was held by her fellow priestess Ami, but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in other ways.

During this she spent her free time in the company of her best friend. Rei recognized the hardships she was going through and that determination struck her. Even if she herself couldn't do it with Usagi, she wanted to be there along side her as much as possible, in support of her friend

On the day that she was scheduled to leave the island, Setsuna summoned her to her private chambers.

"I am here, your grace." She said upon entering the room. Setsuna motioned for her to take a place by her side on the bed.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here, Usagi?" she asked.

"I have no idea why, my Lady," she said bowing her head. Setsuna stifled a chuckle. _'Even now after all this time, formalities.'_

"You are leaving young one. Today you leave a priestess and when you return, you will be a summoner. You have worked very hard to become a full high priestess at such a tender age." Setsuna reached over to Usagi and softly cupped her face with her hand, tilting her head upwards. "I admire your strength," she said softly.

Usagi blushed, lowering her eyes. Setsuna laughed, letting her go. "You are so much like your mother, did you know that?" Usagi looked up puzzled.

"I am?"

"Yes, both of you are very strong, and hold on firmly to your convictions. That was the thing I admired most about Lady Selenity, and about you. Your mother would be very proud of you this day."

"Do you think so? I want so much for her to be proud of me," she responded.

"She already was, before she died," she assured her smiling.

"Thank you, Lady Setsuna," she said smiling as well.

---------------------

"Bye bye 'Sagi!" Hotaru called out, waving enthusiastically. "Bring me something back!"

"Yes, I will, I promise," Usagi responded with a smile, waving as well. She wouldn't get to see her home for the next three years and it almost was too much to bear. They were just leaving the dock and already she felt the pangs of homesickness tugging at her heart.

"Bye Usagi!" the others called out once more, their smiling faces reassuring her. She looked at the dock for her guardian, but she didn't come, just like she said. They had said their goodbyes in that room, away from the others. Before she left, they embraced, and she felt guilty for abandoning Setsuna for so long. But it couldn't be helped. This was what she wanted to do more than anything, keep her promise.

---------------------

Usagi was terribly seasick through the entire ocean passage. By the time they reached their destination at Luca, she was ready to kiss the ground in relief. She was barely able to bring her bags to the top deck. A kind al bhed woman named Naida helped her and brought her to the dock. That was the good thing about her island; they had strong ties with the Guado and Al Bhed.

She sighed and sat on her bags, waiting for her guado guide. She didn't have long to wait.

"Lady Serenity, I presume?" an old kind voice said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Usagi jumped slightly, her heart racing. She looked up to see a slightly familiar, old face before her. "Are you Trommel?" she asked hesitantly.

The guado nodded. "I am here to take you safely to Guadosalam. There is a chocobo carriage waiting for us on the highroad. Shall we go my lady?"

"Umhm," she said, nodding. Suddenly, two more guado appeared behind her, taking her bags.

A guado's appearance would be frightening to those not used to seeing one. Certainly their extremely exotic features were a bit frightening. From their tangled hair and pale skin to their veined faces and long limbs, they looked quite different from humans. However their mellow dispositions and kindness more than made up for their appearance, and their hospitality was well noted, especially towards summoners.

---------------------

As she saw when she was coming into port, Luca was a big city, a bit bigger than her home city. There were a lot of people there as well, from humans to al bhed and even this strange animal like creature which she learned were ronso. There were all kinds of shops and merchants, selling cloth and other items. They even had a restaurant and a theater! She wondered if it was anything like the one they had a home. Usagi wished she could stay longer and explore it, but she didn't voice them to her guide. It would be a bit rude and direct of her, especially since she was under their hospitality. Besides she was eager to reach her destination, Macelania temple. She was very excited to see snow for the first time. And Lady Setsuna had made for her a complete wardrobe of warm clothes for her stay there, which she was very excited to wear.

As she passed through the square, the large crystal monument there caught her eye. It was big, and there was something about the way the light shone on it that kept her attention drawn to it. It was not unlike the crystal she received on the day of her becoming a full priestess. But this one lacked the luster that her mother's had.

---------------------

When they had reached the Mihen Highroad, Usagi was wide eyed when she saw the carriage. It was a bit old and worn, but that's not what surprised her at all. Pulling it, were two large yellow birds, both a bit fidgety. At the head was another guado, the carriage's driver.

"Are those chocobos?" she asked, in awe.

"Why yes my lady. Do they not have these on your island?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "We have them, but they're bigger and white in color. These certainly are a bit small."

Trommel chuckled. "It's refreshing to travel with youngsters." He then helped her into the carriage. "So full of wonder and excitement. It's been a while since we've had guests."

"Do you not get visitors in Guadosalam?" she asked as he sat besides her. "Our temple gets them all the time."

"Well my lady, we have no temple, so Guadosalam is merely a rest stop where people pass through on their way to the other temples."

"How far is Guadosalam from here then?"

"Three days journey at most. But don't worry," he added after seeing the look on her face. "Time will go by rather quickly. You should enjoy it."

---------------------

The three day journey to Guadosalam was delightful for Usagi. Almost everywhere she looked was something new. The yevonites wore strange clothes to her, and she saw a lot of strange and exciting new things. She was ecstatic when she got to ride the shoopuff. She enjoyed it, though she was scared at first of the massive beast. But they were gentle creatures, and one even allowed her to play with its nose.

Trommel told her stories about the places they passed, to help the time go faster. She listened in rapt attention to everything he said, committing them to memory. When they arrived in Guadosalam on the night of the third day, she was fast asleep. Trommel decided not to wake the wondrous child and carried her to the mansion.

---------------------

When Usagi woke up the following day, it was to a strange room. She had been dressed in some odd styled clothes and lay on a very comfortable bed. The room was large though dark and light filtered through the light blue colored glass windows. The lamps on the wall were also lit, though they did little to lighten the atmosphere of the room.

"You're up my lady," a guado woman spoke out. Usagi jumped slightly at the voice. The woman bowed in respect. "Forgive me for startling you my lady. You will find a change of clothes on that chair. And Maester Jyscal requests your presence at breakfast. I will be waiting for you outside."

It was a while before she managed to get out of bed. She hadn't felt this comfortable in almost two weeks and was reluctant to leave the warm bed. However she knew that it would be very rude and ungracious of her if she was late. She hopped out of bed and dressed quickly, making herself presentable for her introduction to the maester of Yevon.

---------------------

Lord Jyscal watched as the young priestess walked into the room. Lady Setsuna had told him about her and she was everything she described. It was a bit unusual for a priestess to leave her temple, but he knew her motives were positive. His son, Seymour was next to him. It seemed almost too good to be true, that his son would forgive him so soon. He himself had put that boy, now a young man through a lot. But the past seemed to be erased and a new slate was started with him.

Usagi bowed before the two guado, her eyes fixed to the ground. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, my grace."

"That's alright, young priestess of Selene. Please rise," he said kindly. "I as you know, am Jyscal Guado, Maester of Yevon. This is my son, Seymour."

"Pleased to meet you my lords," she responded politely bowing again.

"There is no need for such formalities. Please, let us eat. I know you must be hungry from your long trip, especially so far away from home."

---------------------

During breakfast, Lord Jyscal conversed with Usagi. She was very polite and passive in nature, with a kind and gentle soul, though a bit naive and self aware. He got a feel for her resolve and determination. But one thing still bothered him.

"Lady Serenity how is it that you're so keen on becoming a summoner?" He asked directly.

Usagi grew silent, wondering how to answer. Then after a while, she spoke up. "I'd like to keep those reasons to myself, my lord. But please don't think of me as being rude. There are just some things that I want to keep inside."

He smiled kindly at her. Didn't they all have feelings like that? "I respect your decision then. My son is also training to become the high priest at the temple of Macalenia. He is a summoner himself, so it's fitting that you study under him."

Seymour's initial reaction to this news was to voice his opposition, but after giving it some thought, his mind thought better of the situation. He could use this to his advantage after all.

Seymour at first wondered why they were being so formal and nice to this human girl. She reminded him of the al bhed because of her blond hair, but her eyes were blue, not the typical bright green and didn't have that swirl pattern that the al bhed shared.

He knew she came from an island that was unknown to the rest of spira, save for the guado, but that's about it. And here his father was, treating her like royalty. It sickened him. He had grown hatred towards his father, and what he did to he and his mother. And anything that won his father's favor was to be despised. So even before he got to know the girl, his animosity for her took root.

---------------------

In the weeks following Usagi's departure, things became quiet. Setsuna missed the way the girl often interrupted her work just to talk to her, or to complain, or even because she was worried about her. Setsuna was not the only one however, as Rei also missed her friend. It's true she was good friends with Minako, who was Usagi's cousin, but the two weren't as close as Usagi and Rei themselves. They were almost inseparable, with Rei constantly yelling, fussing and worrying over Usagi, and Usagi just doing things to make Rei yell and being very protective of her friend.

It was this relationship that prompted her to her current position. Inside the temple to Chronos, antechamber. Setsuna had just finished a marriage ceremony when Rei came to her. To be honest, Lady Setsuna intimidated her, from her commanding voice to the graceful and sensual way she carried herself. Her voice was soft, yet firm, her face friendly, and at the same time, a bit scary if angered. And with the intimidation came a deep respect. She wanted to be just like Lady Setsuna. So it was a bit hard for her to even approach her when she did.

Setsuna looked at the timid girl with interest. Rei was a lot like her mother, a fiery temper and fierce loyalty as her trademarks. She knew that both she and Usagi were close to each other.

"Um, Lady Setsuna?"

"What is it that you wish to ask, Rei?" She said directly, turning fully towards her.

Rei stepped back and bowed. "I want to become Usagi's guardian when she comes back," she said quietly.

A puzzled look crossed Setsuna's face._ 'First _Usagi_ and now Rei, who is talking to them I wonder,'_ Setsuna thought. "What do you know about guardians?"

"I know that they protect a summoner on their journey, and I want to protect Usa. She's my best friend and I know she's going to need one. Plus I want to see the rest of Spira as well. Also," she continued, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "I heard about the temple of fire in Kilika and I would like to go there."

"A summoner's pilgrimage isn't for pleasure you know," she said sternly. However she softened when she saw her freeze. "Being a guardian means more than protecting your summoner, it means that you must also understand your enemies, your environment and be willing to give your life so that they may reach the end of their pilgrimage safely."

"I-I didn't know," she said a bit dejectedly, lowering her eyes to the floor. She could tell that Setsuna was discouraging her.

Setsuna bent down, lifting her head with her fingertips. "Your request is still noble, and I know how much you care for your friend. Do you still wish to protect Serenity? Even knowing that you may be hurt or even killed for her sake?"

Rei stared into her burgundy eyes for a moment before nodding her head. "I love Usa and I want to protect her. When she told me what she was going to do, I wanted to find some way to help but I couldn't until I talked to Lady –"

"Lady who?" Setsuna asked. She wanted to find out who was giving them all this information.

Rei shook her head furiously, backing away from Setsuna. "Please don't ask me to tell."

Setsuna sighed. "I will allow you to become a guardian, but you have to learn about spira first. You must learn the topography, the cultures and the people. You must also learn about your enemies and the tools used in defeating them. It will be a lot of work."

Rei's eyes brightened. "Really? And I can journey with Usagi?"

"Yes, you can," she said smiling.

"Thank you!" she said happily bowing before running out.

After she left, Setsuna sighed deeply, pressing a hand to her forehead. She needed to investigate this thoroughly and remove the problem before any more of the priestesses decided to follow in Usagi's footsteps.

---------------------

The years rolled by with Usagi working eagerly alongside Lord Seymour, slowly winning his favor. She showed the same eagerness and willingness to learn now as she did when she was studying to become a high priestess. Unwittingly, Lord Seymour and Lady Serenity became friendly to each other. Seymour felt his initial animosity for her dissipate, though not completely. In his eyes, his father treated her better than he treated him though this wasn't truly the case. She hung on his words and actions, absorbing as much as she could in her stay there.

Towards the end of the second year of her training, speculation rose as to a union between the two. Usagi was a bit horrified at the rumors but Seymour was amused. He didn't hate her, and marriage didn't seem entirely unpleasant to him if it was her. However, he knew better than to give the idea any serious thought. His father warned that getting attached to the young priestess would be bad, emotionally and politically. And besides, she didn't fit into his plans for the future; there was nothing to gain from taking her as his bride.

Eventually Usagi noticed the darkness that had crept over the young lord's heart and it was growing stronger. She began distancing herself from him on the advice of Setsuna, with whom she exchanged letters often. She knew that Setsuna would never lead her wrong and trusted her advice above all else.

She and Rei also had frequent contact. Every other week without fail they sent letters to each other about, telling all about what they did that week. It was through these that they became close. It was through this that Usagi revealed her brief infatuation with Lord Seymour. And Rei revealed that she and Lady Minako shared a rather racy exchange in the bath house.

All too soon, the third year and final year of her training came and went. Before she knew it, it was time to actually enter the chamber of the fayth and finally become a summoner.

---------------------

Usagi was nervous. This day was what her training was all about. She pulled her coat tighter around her. The air was bitterly cold today, much colder than usual. She noticed that as soon as Seymour opened the last door before they reached the chamber of the fayth. The path was narrow and rather treacherous but they did make it down safely, with him leading the way.

They stopped at the door which automatically opened to receive them, and she turned to face him, unsure of what to do exactly.

"Beyond is the chamber of the fayth. Just pray honestly and sincerely and you should be fine," he assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and stepped inside.

---------------------

Twenty hours later the doors opened, and a very exhausted Usagi stepped out. She fell to her knees, trying to compose herself. That wasn't at all what she expected it to be. She looked wearily for Lord Seymour but she was alone. Her head was throbbing and her world spun as she tried to stand. Her blood roared in her ears, her veins seemed filled with ice.

She reflected on what had happened. She prayed hard and long, but nothing. Soon she gave up and prayed to Selene to aid her in this task. She prayed to Yevon and asked that it find favor in her and grant her the power of the aeons. As the hours passed, her prayers grew desperate. She refused to fail now. She worked so hard and had come too far just to fail.

Usagi_ shivered as the cold grew more intense. It had been a long time since she had come in and her legs were numb. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, her lips and fingers blue from the subzero temperatures. It hurt to take every breath, hurt to still be in this position. She felt that she was at the end of her limit. And still they wouldn't come._

_She at last fell forward, too exhausted to keep upright. She reached out her hand and touched the smooth glass protecting the fayth and cried. This was just too much. No matter how strong her will was her body couldn't continue. _

"_Please, help me," she whispered. Images of what sin had done to her home flooded her mind. Struggling, she sat up, determination driving her. _

"_Please, I can't do this by myself!" she cried out passionately._

_Pyreflies -_3-_ began to gather out of nowhere and a woman's form appeared over the statue of the fayth. _Usagi_ gasped, her eyed widened at the sight._

'_Daughter of Selene, you have worked hard to come here. Your resolve is admirable and your will is strong. We, the fayth have heard your request, and will help you. But know this; Yevon is not with you. Do you still wish to continue on, even knowing this?'_

Usagi_ nodded. "This is what I wish."_

'_Then accept my aeon,' she said holding her hands out._

She had done it. Even without Yevon's favor, she would continue on knowing that she had the help of those she needed most. The aeons and the fayth.

"I am a summoner," she whispered, shakily rising to her feet.

---------------------

Seymour paced slowly before the door. It had been a long time since she went it, and despite all he told himself, he was worried. Just as he was ready to go and retrieve Usagi himself, the door opened. A very wary Usagi walked in and he rushed to her side, knowing she would probably collapse. Which she did, against his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her carefully. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to hurt her unintentionally.

She lifted her head and looked at him, directly. "I did it," was all she said before she fainted.

-------------------

In the next chapter, all the characters come into play. The journey will officially begin in chapter 3. Any questions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome. I'm curious to know whether people want long chapters or shorter ones. I am partial to reading and writing long chapters, but if they're too long I will shorten them.

-1- Hotaru is not present here because she is too young to participate in the selection process.

-2- Small monuments or shrines were built near each temple for each of the ladies who died.

-3- Pyreflies are mysterious creatures found throughout Spira. They have many uses but the most notable is of those who live in the Farplane which react to the memories of the living, allowing them to see their deceased loved ones.


	3. Chapter Two – Homecoming and a Tragedy!

Chapter Two – Homecoming and a Tragedy!

A sixteen year old Serenity stood on the bow of the small nautical vessel. Before her loomed her home, someplace she sorely missed. The peaks of the temples' towers stood tall and proud, greeting her. The weather was warm, a very welcome relief from the bitter cold that was a constant at Macalania. As the harbor came into view, she reflected on her last days in Guadosalam.

Just before she left Guadosalam, Maester Jyscal and Lord Seymour held a small banquet in celebration of her becoming a summoner. It was a rare occasion, when both father and son were in each other's presence and the atmosphere so light. They presented her with gifts and mementos for her journey back home. She was a bit sad to be leaving, as she had grown a bit attached to her guado family. They showed her kindness and treated her well, even those who had little tolerance for humans showed her respect.

Her departure had been sad, and a bit unusual. As her carriage pulled away she stared for as long as she could at Guadosalam and at the man she had come to know as a father.

_Just before she set off to Luca, Maester Jyscal took her aside. "I must say Lady Serenity, it has been a pleasure having you here as a guest for these past 3 years."_

"_No, the pleasure is mine, your grace," she replied hugging him. _

_He held onto her firmly. "You and I will never again lay eyes on each other in Spira. I have- so many regrets, but that cannot be helped anymore. At first I dreamed that you would make a good wife for my son, and allowed myself to think that with you, the darkness around his heart would dissipate, but I was mistaken." She gasped at his words and tried to draw back, but he did not let go. "When you and my son meet again, he will not be the same as when you left. I want you to stay far away from him. Avoid him at all cost. Do this for me, please, I beg of you."_

_Serenity hugged him back tightly, tears threatening to fall. "I promise," she whispered. Finally, he let her go and escorted her to her carriage. Seymour never showed to see her off._

As the dock came into view, she noticed the small crowd which had gathered, instantly picking out her fellow priestesses. Everyone was so excited, she instantly smiled. Their energy very was infectious, and she hadn't even set foot on solid ground yet!

---------------------

Serenity barely stepped off the ship when she was flooded by the other priestesses, people whom she hadn't seen in years. Their smiling faces instantly dispelled the overwhelming homesickness she had felt ever since she knew she was going home.

"Welcome back Serenity!" Rei squealed, the two of them hugging tightly and exchanging kisses. They had all grown a lot in the years they were apart, and were well on their way to becoming beautiful women.

"I'm so glad that you made it back safely," Michiru said smiling.

"How was the journey back?"

"You have to tell us all about your training!"

"Did you meet any handsome men?" Makoto gushed out.

"What were the guado like?"

"I wish I went with you!"

"What did you bring back for me?" Hotaru asked excitedly. A gentle smile touched her face as she looked around at them. It had been too long since she heard their voices, and as much as they grew up, it was still nice to know some things never changed.

"Now, one question at a time," she responded smiling. She looked around. "But, where's Lady Setsuna?"

"She's waiting for you at the temple. She sent us ahead to get us out of her hair. They're preparing a welcome back feast in your honor," Ami explained to her.

"Come on, lets get back," Hotaru insisted, tugging on her arm. "We have a surprise for you!"

---------------------

Serenity set her bag down next to her old bed and surveyed her room. It almost looked like time stood still except she remembered her room a lot messier than that. The windows were open and a crisp ocean breeze blew in.

She wandered over to the window and looked out, beyond the bustling streets and towards the horizon. Serenity closed her eyes, giving a soft laugh. No matter what, she always looked at the horizon, and she was always in apprehension of 'it' being there. Serenity leaned out of the window, allowing the wind to sweep fully over her body, trying to wash away the memories, if only for a few moments.

A soft knock interrupted her out of her reverie as one of the acolytes came in and bowed. She was clothed in the traditional wear for the temple of Chronos, but Serenity had never seen her before.

"My lady, before you go to the banquet, Lady Setsuna requests an audience with you,"

"Thank you," she smiled. "What is your name?"

She looked startled and her cheeks colored. "M-My name? It's Belgemine my lady."

"How long have you been an acolyte, Belgemine?"

"Not long, my lady. Just 6 months. I've wished to serve as a nun in the Temple of Chronos ever since I was a little girl. Only now am I able to fulfill my wish."

"And is it all that you hoped it would be?"

"Yes! Of course my lady!" she exclaimed. "I am deeply honored to serve under the high priestess."

Serenity giggles lightly. "Well, Belgemine, will you wait for me until I am ready?"

"Yes my lady," she responded instantly.

As Serenity started to remove her top, she colored even more and lowered her eyes, "Would you like my assistance?"

Serenity blinked. "No, that's alright. You may wait outside until I'm ready to go."

Belgemine bowed again and closed the door. Serenity shook her head. "How odd," she said simply, pulling off her shirt.

---------------------

Serenity followed Belgemine through the winding side passages into the main antechamber of the temple when Setsuna was waiting.

"We have returned Lady Setsuna." Belgemine announced, kneeling.

"Good job Belgemine. Now please go help the others at the celebration any way you can."

"Yes my lady," Belgemine answered obediently, closing the door behind her.

"Please follow me," Setsuna said, turning towards a small door in the rear of the room. Serenity followed her.

---------------------

Serenity followed Setsuna to her private chambers in the east tower. The room was just as she remembered it, still warm and inviting. Setsuna motioned for her to sit on the bed and sat along side her.

"My, you have grown up so much. Tell me honestly, how were you treated by the Guado?"

"Very well my lady. I couldn't ask to be in better hands."

"I'm relieved. I heard some troubling things and my priority right now is to know that you were safe and not a part of it," Setsuna explained. Serenity looked at her quizzically. "How was the Maester when you left?"

"He was well when I last saw him. He sent me off warmly and also gave me gifts for all of you and for our temples. He sends best wishes to you as well."

"I see. And what of his son, Seymour Guado?"

"I-" Serenity hesitated a bit. She remembered Maester Jyscal's words as she departed, and they still weighed heavily on her heart. "I didn't get a chance to see Lord Seymour before I left. He was called to the Palace of St. Beveille on short notice."

"Very well then," Setsuna said. She turned towards the single window in the room, opening it wider and straightening the curtains. She knew she was hiding something, but calling her on it would only make Serenity non-responsive.

"You said that you received some troubling news, my lady?"

Setsuna was startled a bit, but quickly regained her composure. "If everything went well in Guadosalam, then it's nothing. Now, go and get ready, my little Usagi," she smiled touching her face.

Serenity smiled and nodded. She was in the clear for now. She hugged Setsuna before leaving.

As Setsuna watched her go, her smile faded and a look of concern replaced it. "You take Spira on your shoulders, Usa. But Spira is not your concern. And neither are the Guado," she whispered to the closed door.

---------------------

Her welcome home feast was very lavish in recognition of the monumental event. It seemed that no expense was spared in welcoming their very first summoner home. The doors to the great hall remained open, and everyone, peasant, noble or priestess was allowed to enter.

In the midst of all the dancing, eating and drinking, Setsuna stood up and tapped her fork against her glass.

"Everyone, please quiet down!" she commanded and when all the talking had subsided, she continued.

"We're here to celebrate the homecoming of one of our daughters, who has been gone for what I consider is too long," she said, looking at Serenity and smiling. "You have done well, Serenity, and have proven yourself once again. Now, show us the gift of Yevon."

Serenity nodded and stood up, making her way to the center of the room. Staff in hand, she turned to face Setsuna and her other priestesses. Closing her eyes, she spun, stirring up snow and causing a significant decrease in temperature. Large ice crystals crashed to the earth behind her, and a ghost like figure descended from above to manifest within the ice. Instantly the figure became solid and shattered the ice into thousands of tiny pieces.

It leapt in front of Serenity, standing tall and proud before them, the cold radiating from her body.

"From the Macalania Temple, Shiva." Serenity introduced, bowing.

Everyone sat there, wide eyed. Even Setsuna was amazed and rather impressed. Minako stood up, clapping and soon the whole room was filled with thunderous applause. Murmuring once again started as well.

"Ah, she's so pretty!" Hotaru gushed out.

"That's an aeon?! Amazing!" Rei exclaimed.

Shiva glanced at Serenity, who nodded. She then crouched down and jumped, disappearing into the darkness above them. Slowly the room warmed up and everyone went back to eating.

Setsuna sat back down, reflecting on what she saw. While that thing was definitely very powerful, it was nowhere near the power of sin, a power that had been burnt deeply in her memory even after so long.

---------------------

Serenity sighed, taking in the cool night air. She decided to step out for a moment to get away from all the questions and praises she received. She had a long journey and was very tired. She gazed up at the moonless sky, the stars twinkling like diamonds set against the velvet sky, tempting you to touch them.

This was what she missed most. The stars seemed so far away in Spira, so out of reach.

"I'm home," she whispered to herself.

"I thought I would find you here," someone said behind her.

Startled she spun around only to discover it was just Minako. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted a chance to chat with you alone."

"Really? What about?"

Minako walked towards her, stopping less than a foot in front of her.

"Don't think that you can come back here and take everything I've worked so hard for. You having found favor in Setsuna's eyes is meaningless. **I** am inline to be head priestess, remember that," she said in a tone so cold, it shocked her.

"I-I understand," Serenity stammered out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that it was coming.

As Minako walked away, she paused and turned. "I honestly hope that you begin your pilgrimage soon. After all, you are a summoner now."

---------------------

Rei decided to go look for Serenity. The two of them didn't have any time alone together since she arrived and she had so many things she wanted to talk with her about.

On her way to Serenity's normal spot, she passed Minako coming from the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, Lady Mina-ko," she paused after seeing the stern look on her face. Minako didn't even look at her as she went back to the main hall.

Rei found Serenity standing head down, facing away from her. 'They're still at it even after all this time?' she thought to herself as she made her way towards her friend.

Serenity turned around when she felt another presence besides her. "Rei? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you. There were too many people around for us to catch up earlier," she replied smiling gently. Serenity smiled as well.

"You didn't have to come out here though. We would have talked later, you know."

"I was worried about you. You seemed a bit down at such a happy time."

"I did?" Serenity answered a bit surprised. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Rei."

"It's alright. I always worry about you. Even when you were in Macalania I thought, 'What's she doing? How's she sleeping? Is she eating enough? Is she dressed warm enough?' I can tell you, worrying about you isn't easy," Rei scolded her playfully. A bright smile lit Serenity's face as she laughed. 'That's the look I wanted to see,' Rei thought as she laughed as well.

"I'm sorry I worried you Rei," she managed to reply in between laughs. The two friends talked light heartedly after that, well into the night.

---------------------

Serenity decided to stay home for six months before starting her pilgrimage. During that time, she served as a full priestess at her temple, performing her duties as a spiritual guide, leader in ceremonies and also as a healer. Just as when she was younger, people came to see her with all their ailments, from cuts and bruises to more serious injuries. She was always kind and gentle with them, and that made them love her more.

She was born to do this, helping people. She tried hard and often worked into the dawn with the sick and wounded. From simple accidents to fiend attacks, she was the first one they called when there was trouble. And she enjoyed it immensely. The look of relief their loved ones had on their face when she told them that the patient was out of immediate danger priceless. She wanted to make sure that she helped as many people here as she could before she left for the final time.

During this time, Minako kept her distance from Serenity. She barely hid her resentment for her when they were together. And no matter how much it pained Serenity to know that the only family she had left hated her, she kept her distance as well. Minako had to sort out her own feelings, but then again, soon it wouldn't matter anymore.

---------------------

Gohan looked up at the sky, noting how clear the weather was. The sky was a deep blue, cloudless for as far as the eye could see. It was a great day for traveling, and he was very excited. Ever since he had been brought back by Porunga, he wanted to do this.

"Hey Trunks, would you hurry up!" he shouted from his position near the time machine.

"I'm doing the best I can, so sit and wait," he sighed frustrated. He thought he had fixed everything, but there was still a problem with the startup phase of this machine. _'If only it would just work'_, he thought a bit angrily, all the while wondering how he got into this mess.

After he had destroyed Cell in this time, he had used one of the new spaceships that his mother gave him to travel to New Namek. There he was able to restore the earth, to a point. His three wishes were used to restore the earth from all the damage that was done by the androids, fix the damage to his space ship and revive all the people who were killed by them. There was only one problem, while the rest of the z-senshi came back, piccolo, Goku and Vegeta decided to stay dead. So as of now, he and Gohan were the only two saiyans alive.

After Gohan came back, he and Trunks talked a lot. After hearing about his adventures in the past, he too wanted to meet the people there. And that's how Trunks got stuck tinkering with his old time machine and trying to get it to work again.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, banging his fist against the exposed circuitry. Suddenly, the machine came to life.

"Finally," Gohan's voice broke through his thoughts. "Lets go."

Trunks rolled his eyes, a bit resentful of still being treated like a pupil. "Get in already."

---------------------

It was cramped in the time machine, and for the first time, Trunks realized exactly how small it was. Thank goodness they put everything in capsules! He didn't know what he would do without those. With the limited space, they wouldn't be able to breath if there was anything else there.

"So how long is this going to take?" Gohan asked.

"Depends on a lot of things, but it's not that long. If I had to judge, it seems like 5 minutes," he responded thoughtfully. His hand hovered above the launch button. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Then here we go." Trunks said, slamming his hand down.

---------------------

Gohan closed his eyes for what seemed like and eternity, expecting something to happen right after Trunks pushed the button. But apart from a little shaking, he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, all around them was black.

"Did we make it?" he asked tentatively.

"We're going through time and space right now actually," he said calmly. After all, this was his third time doing this.

"Ohhh."

They fell silent, each immersed in their own thoughts. Things were smooth until Trunks spied something to the side. _'Is that light?'_ He thought, turning his head to get a better view.

It was, but not the light he was accustomed to, that was certain. Suddenly, the time machine began to rattle, and then stopped.

"W-what was that?" Gohan managed to stammer out.

"I don't know, this hasn't happened before..." he replied, checking his instruments. Everything had frozen, Almost like time itself stood still. Then it started up again, this time going a whole lot faster. If he were a normal person, he guessed he would be unconscious right now.

The machine rattled again, this time much more violently. It started to yaw to the right strongly, almost as if it was caught and being pulled by a rope. And their destination? Towards that light!

"What's going on?"

"We're being pulled in by something!" Trunks said alarmed. He looked at his control panel desperately, searching for anything that could help, knowing in the back of his mind that there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly.

"Do something!" Gohan yelled. He too saw the light and knew that this wouldn't end well. There was just too little time left.

"I'm trying!" he said. Now the time machine was rattling so violently that the metal was distorting, and started to pull apart as they were fast approaching the light. It definitely wouldn't hold for much longer. Thinking fast, he decided to change the direction of the thrusters but it was too late.

The time machine started to break apart, and they were sucked in by the light. The sound was almost deafening to their sensitive ears. Just as they were completely engulfed by the light, a hand appeared and snatched them before it was too late.

---------------------

Lady Serenity was in the temple antechamber with Lady Rei when one of the acolytes burst in panting. It was clear she had been running.

"My lady, please come quickly!" she gasped out

Serenity looked at her with concern. "What's the matter, Lyina?"

"Sin has been spotted near the coastline and there are two bodies on the beach!"

"What?!" she exclaimed, dropping small chest she was holding. "Take me to them," she said seriously. She turned to Rei, "Gather a few warrior monks and come down to the shore. Also have the acolytes prepare the treatment ward for two."

"How do you know they're still alive?"

"I don't, but it's better to take every precaution," she responded.

---------------------

They ran all the way from the temple soon reached the shore. Serenity's lungs burned and her breathing was a bit labored but she didn't have time to think about that.

"Which way?" she managed to gasp out.

"Over here," Lyina responded, pointing to a spot where people were starting to gather. Serenity surveyed the horizon but didn't see sin anywhere. A wave of relief passed over her. She wasn't ready to face sin, not yet. She then realized the true purpose of her coming here, and they quickly ran to the crowd.

"Please, make way," Lyina called out, forcefully making a path for her lady.

When Serenity saw the bodies, she was shocked to say the least. Never had she seen such bad injuries before. She wondered if they could even be alive. That was soon dispelled when the dark haired man moved slightly. She quickly fell to her knees, making sure not to disturb him. She moved his head slightly, searching his neck for any sign that blood was still flowingi (**i**) in him. Finding it, she smiled in relief. It was strong He was alive for the time being.

Her attention then turned to the man next to him. He hadn't moved at all and that worried her. In the distance she could hear the rattling of metal and knew it was Rei with the warrior monks. She stood up and went to the other man. His hair was long and she had to brush it aside to find his neck. It was badly swollen, as she feared. With the utmost care she touched it, and to her surprise found that his blood was still flowing, though it was very weak. She noticed Rei was tending to the other man she left. He was in better shape than this one.

She directed her attention at the monks. "Take them to the temple, but please, be very careful, especially with this one," she said motioning to the man next to her.

"Yes ma'am!"

---------------------

Serenity and Rei followed the monks back to the temple. While the acolytes were cutting away most of their tattered clothes, they were changing from their priestess robes into plain white ones used for treatment.

"Do you think they'll be alright Serenity?" Rei asked while gathering some of the herbal medicines lined on shelf before her.

"I don't know. I've never treated someone with such serious wounds before," she responded softly. "I called for Lady Setsuna but it may be some time before she comes, and they cannot wait for that. We must try to help them ourselves."

Rei nodded. She looked down at the bottle of ground gynaslii (**ii**) in her hand. "I think we need something stronger."

Serenity nodded and bent down to retrieve the stronger medicines from the cupboard. These were used only in extreme emergencies.

"We have to use our white magiciii (**iii**) as well," Serenity mused.

"That's not my strong point," Rei muttered. Serenity smiled, taking some more medicines out.

"I will help you out. Besides, you're not that bad," she laughed.

"Oh ho! Not _that_ bad?" Rei ribbed with a mock dismayed look on her face.

---------------------

Both Serenity and Rei worked hard and well into the night. The acolytes rotated twice during that time on orders of Lady Serenity. She didn't want to tire them out as she needed their full attention. Finally, with the first traces of dawn peaking from the horizon, they were finished. They were very exhausted, both physically and mentally. Rei slumped to the floor as soon as the last bandage was applied and the last spells were cast.

"Its dawn already," Serenity stated rather than asked. She got up and opened all the windows to allow the fresh sea air to fill the room. "I'm so tired." She leaned on the window frame.

"You two did really well," a voice behind them said. They both turned.

"Lady Setsuna!" Rei exclaimed, bowing. Serenity did as well. Setsuna walked over to the beds, surveying their work.

"They'll make it, thanks to you," She smiled. "Now go to sleep, I'll watch over them for now."

"Thank you very much your grace!" Serenity and Rei said in unison. After they left Setsuna gazed hard at the lavender haired youth. She then turned that gaze to the dark haired one. "I'm counting on you two," she whispered.

i I know it's called a pulse but since this is spira, I won't use medical terms.

ii A self created herb used to fight weak infections.

iii While they possess the same white magic abilities the also have abilities that are different than those in the game


	4. Chapter Three – The Choices We Make

Chapter Three – The Choices We Make

The first thing that Gohan was aware of was the breeze blowing against his body. Long before he even opened his eyes, he heard the sound of gulls and the crashing surf in the distance. He struggled to open his eyes and was barely able to do so. The light fiercely stung them, causing him to quickly shut them again. He made a second attempt to open them, this time he forced himself to allow them to adjust to the light.

Slowly his surroundings came into focus. He was in a small room with plain wooden floors. The whitewashed walls brightened the room significantly, more than making up for the room only having two mid-sized windows. The curtains, thin and off-white stir in the mild breeze. There wasn't much furniture, giving him the impression that this wasn't a bedroom.

When he tried to sit up, he realized that he wasn't in the best condition. His body was numb and felt rather heavy. The effort he made to rise drained him of what little energy he thought he had. He tilted his head slightly, pain instantly shooting up his spine. At least he knew he wasn't paralyzed. His gaze drifted downward, looking at the bandages that covered his torso. Judging from them, he knew he was very badly hurt.

---------------------

Setsuna watched as the dark haired man woke from his comatose state. She was surprised that he was able to move after all he had been through.

"You shouldn't move in your condition you know," she warned, startling him. He tried to open his mouth to speak but was unable to do so. Setsuna gave a small sigh and poured some water from the pitcher on the table into the cup next to it. She helped him drink a few mouthfuls then set the cup down.

"What is your name?" she asked after allowing him to rest for a bit.

He still struggled to speak but managed to whisper something. Unfortunately it wasn't loud enough to be heard. Setsuna drew closer, her face inches from his. "Again please," she encouraged him.

"Gohan," finally managed to slip out.

"Well, Gohan, you're quite fortunate. You are the first to awaken and you were very near death when you were found. My best priestesses and acolytes worked tirelessly on you two. You've been asleep here for four days now and they've constantly watched over you." Ignoring the surprised look on his face, she continued. "You don't have to speak, only nod your head when I ask you a question. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Gohan paused for a long time before he shook his head.

Setsuna turned to the window. "I thought so. I'll leave you to rest now, since I have a few things to attend to. You definitely need it. If you're hungry, a priestess will be here shortly with something for you to eat."

After she left, Gohan turned his head towards the bed besides him and looked at his friend. He was covered in bandages, his lavender hair the only thing recognizable on him. "He's probably in worse condition than me," he thought.

After a few minutes of looking around and trying to remember what happened, Gohan finally drifted off to sleep once again from exhaustion.

---------------------

Rei found Serenity sitting on the beach, just uphill from the memorial. Her hair was a bit messy and gently blowing in the cool morning breeze as she gazed over the ocean.

"I've finally found you. I should have known you'd be here," Rei called out smiling as she drew near. "I want to go see how the patients are doing. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, but please, sit with me for a while before we go," she responded. Rei sat down next to her and the two were silent for a while. Just as Rei was about to break the silence, Serenity spoke up.

"I thought that my time here would be easier than this. I thought that it would be much simpler than it is. But it's not. It's so hard Rei," she sighed, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Rei wrapped her arms around Serenity and pulled her close to her breasts. It had been so long since she had seen her so vulnerable, it broke her heart. "Rely on me, usa-chan," she whispered, smoothing down her hair comfortingly. "I am your guardian, after all."

Serenity clung to her and whispered, "Thank you, for listening."

---------------------

As Rei and Serenity made their way to the Infirmary, they managed to meet Lady Setsuna on the way there.

"Good day my lady," the two said in unison, bowing politely before her.

"Good day, Serenity, Rei," she returned with a smile. "I've just come from the infirmary."

"And? How are they?" Serenity asked, her voice laced with concern.

Setsuna's face grew solemn. "The lavender haired one is still the same. He hasn't moved at all," Serenity's face fell at the news. Rei placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"What about the other one then?" Rei asked.

"He's awake."

"Really?!" Rei and Serenity both exclaimed excited.

Setsuna nodded. "You two really should go there now. And please bring him some food as well. He's been asleep for three days now and I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Yes, my lady," they replied, bowing again then rushing towards the kitchen.

Setsuna stood there and watched them leave amused. Their excitement was certainly infections

---------------------

Serenity and Rei arrived at one of the small temple kitchens nearby, only to find it empty. Despite that, they went about searching for suitable food for their patient.

"What do you think we should give him to eat? I wonder," Serenity said thoughtfully as scanned the shelves.

"Soup." Rei said simply, looking in the bottom cupboards.

"Soup?" Serenity echoed puzzled.

"Yes, think about it. He's been injured and is probably very weak. A solid meat and vegetable soup will quickly help to regain his strength."

"I see. You're right, as always," Serenity responded sighing.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked, turning towards her.

Serenity leaned back against the table, her gaze wandering to the window. "Do you think he'll die?"

Rei shook her head. "You've been working very hard on him, I'm sure he'll pull through soon."

"Really? But what if it's not enough?" She paused for a while. "He'll be my first sending," she whispered lowering her head.

Rei was at her side in an instant, cupping her face and tilting her head up. She brushed her forefinger across her lips, silencing Serenity.

"Don't think that way. Don't give up hope on him just yet. If you believe he will, then he will. And if you don't succeed then you will know that you tried your best and hardest."

Serenity looked at her before finally smiling. "As usual, you know what to say at the right time. I won't give up, I promise."

"Good," she said turning away. "Now, should we go bother Makoto and make her help us make it? I'm so bad at cooking."

Serenity giggled. "I'm not so bad. I have been taking lessons from Makoto you know."

Rei stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, in addition to food, we need some new ointments, potions and bandages. So who's going to Makoto and who's going to Ami?"

"I'll go see Makoto and you take care of Ami?" Serenity asked.

"It's settled then," Rei said in agreement.

---------------------

As she reached for the herb rack, Makoto suddenly felt self conscious. Feeling that she was being watched, she turned around, only to find she was alone. Shrugging, she turned back to her cooking, only for the feeling to return.

She smiled to herself. It really had been too long since she felt this way and instantly knew who it was. "Come on out, Serenity, I know it's you."

Serenity came out sheepishly, a bright smile on her face. "Good day Makoto."

Makoto laughed. "Geeze, Serenity, you never change."

"But you still love me, right?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her. Makoto laughed.

"Yes, yes. You have really good timing to. I want you to try this," she said going to the counter and uncovering a small pot filled with stew. Serenity came over to her side and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my, that smells so delicious!" she exclaimed. Makoto took a spoon and dipped it into the pot. Blowing on it a little, she fed it carefully to her.

"It tastes so good," she sighed in pleasure. Makoto couldn't help but laugh again.

"Doesn't it? I was surprised at how good it came out. Thanks for those seeds and spices Serenity."

"I knew it would be the perfect present for you, since you like gardening and cooking so much. I'm just glad you liked it."

"So Serenity," Makoto said, setting the spoon down and covering the pot again, "You came here for something?"

"Oh, right! I came to ask you to help me make some soup for the two people Rei and I are taking care of. Setsuna told me that one of them has awakened and we want to give him something that's easy to eat and will help strengthen him," she said thoughtfully.

Makoto was stood silent for a while, arms folded, before moving to some baskets of produce nearby. "I think we should go with a vegetable and fish soup then. I have some fresh fish that I wanted to grill for dinner but I can spare some and shred it for the soup. Will you help me then?"

"Of course," she nodded, reaching for an apron.

"Well then, you peel the vegetables and I'll take care of the fish."

---------------------

Rei found Ami in the temple library, going through a chest of old books and scrolls. She was so deeply consumed with her work that she jumped when she felt Rei's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to frighten you Ami," Rei said smiling reassuringly after seeing the terrified look on her face. "I called out for you but you never answered."

"No, that's alright. I was just so absorbed in this," she said pointing an aged book she was holding. "I should have been paying attention. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I came to ask you if you have anymore of that special salve that you gave Serenity last week. It's really good and we ran out of it yesterday. I also need to get some more potions and bandages as well, since we're replacing them today."

"Is that all? I think I do have some more, but it may not be enough," Ami said thoughtfully.

"We don't need a lot, I don't think."

"Is that so? Well," she said, fishing out a key from her pocket and handing it to Rei. "Here."

Rei took the key, placing it securely into her own pocket. "Where is it?"

"On my medicine shelf, second row to the right in the dark blue banded jar. Also take some dried crimson lily seeds. Serenity will know what to do with those."

Rei nodded. As she turned to leave she paused saying, "Ami, you really should be careful with that lantern. It's so close to the table edge that it may fall in that position."

Ami looked up quickly only to see it rocking gently.

"Oh oh!" she exclaimed, dropping the book and quickly pushing the lamp back to a more secure position. "Thank goodness," she sighed in relief. Setsuna would be so angry if she started another fire here...

---------------------

When Rei opened the door to the infirmary, she realized that Serenity hadn't returned yet. She wasn't exactly prepared to be alone with them just yet. Those two being unconscious was one thing, but the realization that they were men hit her hard. And they could possibly be awake as well, which made her anxious.

But her fears were soon eased when she saw that they were still sleeping. She closed the door softly behind her, and set the supplies gently on a table nearby. She really felt more comfortable doing this with Serenity in the room to watch but she had done it enough to know what to and what not to do.

She took one of the stools in the corner and set them near the bed where the dark-haired man was. She placed the bowl of hot water between the beds and dipped her hands in it briefly. She was more comfortable with him and his injuries. Serenity took the more difficult man since she was more experienced in that area.

Rei sat on the stool and drew the covers back, exposing his bandaged body. They weren't ready to remove the crimson tinted ones on his torso just yet, but the others could come off. She started with his legs, and carefully unwrapping the bandages on them.

---------------------

Gohan was stirred out of his trance-like sleep by something touching his legs. Startled he jerked, causing whatever it was to cry out. He opened his eyes and after a blinding moment, a dark haired girl came into focus. Her violet eyes were so wide, captivating his gaze. Her hands were drawn tightly to her chest, overall she looked startled. Gohan blinked, and then stared at his leg where the bandage was hanging loosely. She had been caring for him!

Rei noticed his gaze on his leg and bowed her head. "I'm sorry to have awakened you, I was just trying to remove your bandages," she said softly.

Gohan watched her then opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Rei realized instantly that he needed something to drink. She poured a glass of water for him and positioned him so that he could drink some.

"Here, drink this slowly," she warned him, cradling his head and putting the cup to his lips. After a few mouthfuls she set him back down, pressing her finger lightly on his lips. "Don't try to speak just yet. You've been asleep for days now, so I know you're hungry. My friend should be bringing in some food soon. In the meantime, may I please continue treating you?"

Gohan nodded, still a bit dazed from the long sleep and by the sight of such a beautiful person. Rei gingerly finished the unwrapping of the bandage and set it aside.

"You're wound is barely noticeable now. That's relieving," she sighed.

She reached for a jar, uncovered it and dipped her finger in it, trailing her finger along the jagged pink scar. He winced as she touched a raw part of the wound.

"This should make it less visible and not so tender," she reassured him. She tore off a piece of bandaging and re-wrapped the site. "You should be able to move around by tomorrow."

---------------------

Nuns who were walking down the temple's main entrance stopped and bowed to the person who was coming up.

"Good day, my lady," they said in unison as the figure gave a curt nod and continued on its way.

---------------------

Serenity walked down the winding hallways towards the infirmary at the back of the temple, her arms full. She walked carefully but quickly, taking pains not to spill anything or have the food arrive cold. She was so absorbed in this that she didn't even hear someone calling for her.

"Lady Serenity!" she called out more loudly. She stopped and turned slightly.

"Yes, Kashmi?" she asked expectantly.

She stopped in front of her and bowed low. "I'm so sorry, Lady Serenity, but I've been sent to call you. You're needed in the ceremonial hall for the ablution (**i**). They're almost ready to start."

"Are you sure? I thought that wasn't until a little later this afternoon," she responded, looking down at what she was holding. This would have to wait.

"Yes I am my lady," she answered.

"It's too early," she sighed. Setting the tray down, she turned towards Kashmi.

"Take this to the infirmary. Tell Rei that I apologize for not being there. Make sure to tell her to have them to have a drink of the tea. It's supposed to soothe their throats and help them swallow easier. Please go quickly," she urged her. "The food is getting cold. And please assist Rei in caring for them."

---------------------

As Serenity made her way towards her destination, she was Minako coming towards her. She stiffened a bit, but didn't falter as she continued on her way. They didn't even exchange glances as they passed each other, but the brief moment of tension was all but unbearable to all who saw this exchange.

---------------------

While Rei was busy tending to her patient, she heard the door open and turned to see an acolyte come in with the tray of food.

"Oh, Kashmi, you're here," she said surprised.

She set the tray down and bowed. "Yes Lady Rei."

"Why?"

"Lady Serenity asked me to. She was called to perform the ablution by Lady Morina," she replied.

"Really? But it's early," she said.

"I think they want her to give a lecture before the ceremony." she mused.

"Well since you've brought that, could you set it here for me?" Rei requested, gesturing to the small stand next to her.

Kashmi complied, setting one of the bowls and a cup of tea on the stand. "Lady Serenity said that you should make him drink some of this tea before feeding him so he can swallow easier."

Rei nodded. _'She really thinks of everything,'_ she thought to herself as she picked up the tea.

---------------------

Minako gently pushed open the door to the infirmary. Both Rei and Kashmi looked at her in surprise.

"So these are the two boys I've heard so much about," she said loudly coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Lady Minako!" Kashmi exclaimed, bowing quickly.

Rei remained silent. She didn't know what Minako was up to but she would have to wait and see for herself.

"My Rei, you've done well. Those wounds are almost gone," she continued coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She noticed that he was awake and smiled warmly at him.

"Ah, so you are awake! My name is Lady Minako. I'm so pleased to see how well you look."

"He's still weak Minako, so don't expect an answer," Rei cautioned her quietly.

"I'm Gohan," he uttered, surprising them both. Rei smiled at him, happy to finally hear his voice.

"Gohan? What a nice name," Minako mused. She turned to the opposite bed. "What about this one Rei?"

"He hasn't awakened yet. She's been caring for him but today they called her to perform the ablution. He hasn't moved even once since being brought here, though she tends to him everyday, changing his bandages, casting spells," she said worriedly.

"Is that so..." she trailed off, going to his bedside. _'This is something she cares for, isn't it?' _she mused to herself. While Minako wasn't very good at treating people as her strengths lay elsewhere, she did have basic knowledge of doing so.

Placing a hand to his forehead, she jumped when he let out a sigh and began to stir. Rei got up quickly and looked at him while Kashmi placed herself at the foot of his bed. They waited eagerly until he opened his eyes.

"Oh my," Kashmi gasped out, clasping her hands before her.

"You're up as well," Rei confirmed.

"Thank goodness," Minako sighed. She took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. "You had all of us worried, but it's alright now."

Rei and Kashmi watched as Minako took a stool from the other side of the room and brought it to his bed. She then picked up the tea Rei had on the table and slowly fed it to him.

'_What's she doing?' _Rei thought to herself. She really didn't like what was happening but she didn't voice her concerns. Instead she returned to her own seat and continued her care of Gohan. But her gaze always drifted towards the other side of the room.

---------------------

Setsuna noticed Serenity heading away from the infirmary and was puzzled. Her leaving so soon after heading there strange, especially since she was so worried about the boys. She decided to go there again later and see what was happening for herself. It was very important that Serenity, Rei and the two men get close to each other. She needed them after all.

Noticing that Setsuna was distracted, her companion cleared her throat, drawing her attention back to their conversation.

"Yes Lady Yuufie?"

"My you're distracted today, Lady Setsuna," she chided her.

Setsuna let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about something."

"It's Serenity, right? We all noticed it when we saw her. She's different than she was before. And you're her mother after all; if you didn't worry then I wouldn't consider you human."

"You say things too casually with me, Yuufie. I can't be what her mother was."

"But you have been, since she was little. To all of them. Anyway if you're interested in knowing, Serenity has been chosen to perform the ablution ceremony this evening," she informed her.

"What?"

She nodded. "Liana and Dalia told me earlier. They were called by Lady Minako concerning the ceremony and they asked if Serenity could perform it. All the girls are looking forward to it actually. They're very excited at the prospect of talking to our lady summoner.

However," she paused. "If you ask me, I think that Lady Minako was a little too eager to give up such an important role."

Setsuna wrinkled her brow in thought before excusing herself and heading towards the infirmary.

---------------------

Trunks was in a lot of pain, a unique kind of pain that he hadn't really experienced too often. It wasn't mind numbing pain, but he was acutely aware of it. Every breath he took stung and every movement was torture. It was sensory overload. He was hardly aware of the person who was besides him until she tried to help him sit up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" an alarmed voice almost shrieked from nearby.

"I'm helping him up. What does it look like I'm doing?" someone else responded in a much softer tone. He turned his head towards the source despite his condition and his gaze traveled upwards, past the long blond hair to lock with beautiful blue eyes.

"Stop it," the other voice said rather harshly. He looked up as a dark haired beauty came towards them.

"We always take great pains not to move him while he was asleep. He suffered quite a few broken ribs and some burns, cuts and bruises. Do not move him without permission," she ordered, her eyes stern.

"But," the other woman spoke out, "he's awake now, and needs treating. Do you not agree? And do you intend to let him lie here, untreated until whenever they're done? I think that's cruel."

The dark-haired girl folded her arms and looked away.

"If you're so adamant about it," she continued, looking down at him. "Then help me, rather than standing there so stiffly."

Rei almost hissed in anger, but did as she was asked. The two of them were able to prop him up in a comfortable angle on the bed. Disregarding Rei, Minako sat besides him and started to feed him more of the tea, being very careful not to spill it.

As angry as she was, Rei managed not to show it. Rei gave Minako a brief glance before returning to Gohan.

---------------------

Minako smiled to herself. She knew how angry Rei was. It was written all over her face, but she couldn't back down nor give in. Not now anyway. This wasn't about Rei, or these men, it was between her and Serenity.

She was a bit preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was feeding him a little fast and he started to choke.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, setting the cup aside and grabbing a washcloth. She gently dried his face, smiling apologetically. "Um, my name is Minako. What's yours?"

"Trunks," he said very hoarsely after catching his breath.

"Well Trunks, are you hungry? We have some delicious soup here from the kitchens. It's still a bit warm, but I know you'll like it," she explained to him.

"How's my friend, is he alright?" he asked, disregarding her question.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," a voice piped up from nearby. He smiled slightly and allowed Minako to continue to care for him.

---------------------

Trunks lay still as she changed his minor bandages with fresh ones. She did it carefully, but wrapped them a bit tightly, causing him to wince more than once.

"Is this alright?" she asked after rewrapping the last one.

"Oh, yes, it is," he assured her, not wanting to complain after all she had done for him. A gentle smile graced her face as she continued putting the finishing touches on her work. Trunks couldn't help but blush just a bit with her so close to him. He really couldn't remember when he'd been this close to someone as pretty and graceful as she was and he honestly was more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Done," she said simply as she tied the last one. She glanced at the bowl on the table next to him.

"Would you like me to feed you? I would feel better if you had something in you."

Before he could open his mouth, his stomach growled, prompting her to giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. Trunks hung his head, completely embarrassed. But before she could reach it the door to the infirmary opened.

---------------------

"Lady Minako, I'm surprised to see you here," Setsuna stated, closing the door behind her. She saw Minako stiffen a bit. Rei stood up immediately.

"My Lady," they responded, with Rei and Kashmi bowing respectfully to her.

She waved her hand dismissively and the girls relaxed. She called Minako out of the room with her.

"You were given a task, were you not?" she said pointedly.

"I was, but someone else was requested at the last minute, which left me free to come here."

"So disobeying me is preferred," she demanded.

"N-no, my lady. However c-certain things were taken into consideration. I didn't think that-"

"I don't remember asking you to think," Setsuna said coolly. "You are the head priestess and yet Serenity is in that room in place of you. Did we make a mistake with you?"

"No, my lady," she responded bowing again.

"See that this doesn't happen again. Placing your responsibilities on others is not acceptable," Setsuna warned her, walking away.

Minako clenched her fists in anger, but soon relaxed them. No matter how much she wanted to scream at that point, Setsuna was right. She let her feelings get in the way of good judgment. Sighing, she forced herself to relax and went back in.

---------------------

Setsuna watched Serenity talk with the new girls. She could clearly see that she was the natural choice as the head. Serenity had a way of relaxing people and pulling them together. And most of them looked up to her as a priestess.

'_If only she hadn't chosen to become a summoner,' _Setsuna lamented. Over the years that she was gone, the others mostly isolated themselves into two factions.

The temples of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter stayed close to each other and the temples of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune did the same. But when Serenity was there, everyone came together, co-operated with each other and most importantly smiled together. She had a natural magnetism about herm one that couldn't be denied.

She watched her with pride as she saw what a responsible young woman she had become, being able to take charge as naturally as if she was born to play this role. She wouldn't have expected this from her six years ago. Yet, now she's able to stand on her own.

Setsuna left them and went back to her own duties, confident that everything was in good hands. She really worried about Serenity but it was alright for now.

---------------------

Serenity looked at the pretty young faces before her and couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. They seemed to hang off of her every word, and it made her uncomfortable.

"So, do you understand how serious this is? If you're not ready for this then please don't think it's shameful to not accept this responsibility."

Serenity allowed a moment of silence for them to think about the words she had spoken to them.

After a while of thinking and exchanging glances with each other, an auburn haired girl spoke up. "We have given a lot of thought to this and we're ready. We always have been, since the moment we came to the temple."

Serenity nodded at them, smiling gently. She admired their self confidence and couldn't help but be a bit envious of them as well.

Just then three nuns came in, interrupting them. They each carried a silver tray of various items. They set them down on the table behind her and stood in a line to the side. She looked out the window at the setting sun.

"It's time," she announced to everyone present. The girls lined up before the altar and knelt, their hands clasped tightly together. Serenity remembered this tradition all too well, as she had seen Setsuna perform it numerous times.

One of the nuns present picked up the tray containing a large bowl of water taken from the sacred waterfalls of Artemis and knelt before Serenity.

Serenity placed her hand directly over the water and reciting an ancient mantra. Her whole body glowed and she generously allowed her energy, her life force to flow into it, causing the water to glow for an instant and become translucent. Dipping her hand into it, she trickled some of it over the hands of the acolytes.

It was a beautiful sight. The water which left her hand sparkled in the light like diamonds before reaching their destination. The calm expression on her face complimented the serene atmosphere well, and in that instant, there was perfect silence.

---------------------

The ceremony and celebrations lasted well into the night and by the time it was over Serenity was so exhausted that she went to bed instead of going to check on her wards.

The ceremony was carried out perfectly and without incident. Each girl was given a special necklace bearing the insignia of their individual temple and then sent to bathe under the waterfalls. Afterwards, they were given their robes and scrolls, officially accepting the title of acolytes.

Serenity found she was increasingly busy during the day, and could only visit her patients late at night. Still that didn't prevent her from fussing over everything from medicating the bandages to assisting in preparing their food and even brewing a special herbal tea so they could sleep peacefully at night.

Rei noticed that she wasn't coming around anymore and started bothering her about it until finally a few days later, she managed to get some time to herself and decided to bring them lunch.

---------------------

Serenity was very excited about finally having the chance to talk with them. She took special care in making their food that day, making sure it was seasoned to perfection. Even Makoto was amazed and complimented her before she left.

As she drew near the door, she heard voices and laughter coming from the room and hesitated a bit. 'That doesn't sound like Rei,' she thought pausing in front of it. She soon realized that it was Minako. She decided to wait a bit before entering. After all, the two of them weren't on speaking terms with each other and things may get awkward if she just barged in.

So while agonizing over what to do, she unwittingly eavesdropped on the conversation. She soon regretted that action.

---------------------

Minako started taking off Trunk's bandages when he caught her hand. Puzzled, she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Something's been bothering me for a while," he started, but paused when he looked at her. Minako placed her other hand on his, drawing them closer to herself. Trunks blushed a bit and quickly continued. "Um, that day on the beach, were you the one who saved me?"

Minako knew that question was coming, and she had agonized over it. But this was the decisive moment. It was now or never.

"Yes, I was," she whispered, dropping her gaze. She instantly felt pangs of guilt rage through her, but her resolve was strong.

"I thought so," he said relieved that he was right. "Thank you for saving me."

Minako smiled gently at him. "Can I continue?" she asked, looking at the bandages. She needed to get her mind off the guilt she felt quickly.

"Oh, um-yes," he sputtered out. He realized that he held her hand all that time and quickly dropped it. Minako laughed at the action.

---------------------

Serenity felt a lump well up in her throat and tears started stinging at her eyes. Her chest felt so heavy, like a lead weight was hanging where her heart once stood. Leaning against the wall, she drew in a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling.

"So this is how it is then, Minako," she whispered to herself. She looked down at the tray in her hand. At the lunch Makoto had so willingly helped her make. Shaking her head and placing a cheerful look on her face, she turned and went back down the hall. There was nothing else for her to do now except be on her way.

* * *

**i** A Ritual purification ceremony which normally occurs with the setting sun in this story. Here it's used to initiate the new acolytes into the order.

This was a rather long chapter for me. I wonder if this is a trend because it looks like the next one will be just as long, if not longer. Anyway I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out since I don't have an editor to proof-read this.


End file.
